One Night at the Raven
by Amy Reed
Summary: Tracy catches Nick talking with Vachon. Find out how she reacts.


One Night at the Raven   
By: Amy P. Reed

Written: Tuesday, June 9, 1998  
  
©1998 - Amy P. Reed

This is my first finished story. This is also the case of a story that demanded to be written as it wouldn't leave me alone until I did. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: As always, the concept of FK as well as Nick, Nat, Vachon and Tracy belong to Sony, James Parriot, Paragon, and the rest of TPTB not to me. I am only borrowing them for a while and I have no intention of making any type of profit from them.

Special thanks to Sue Clark for alpha and beta reading this for me. Thanks also to the Nuts on IRC for giving me encouragement to post it.I first posted this story on the fkfic-l list. I decided to post it here now in hopes of it being enjoyed again. Who knows, if I get favorable feedback, I might try writing a follow-up story.   
Now, here's the story that wouldn't let me sleep until I'd written it. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Nick walked into the Raven looking for Vachon. It seemed to Nick that Vachon had a similar problem with Tracy that Nick did with Nat. It would be good to talk with someone who could understand about his relationship with a mortal. He spotted Vachon sitting at a table, nursing a drink. He strode over.   
  
"Expecting anyone?" Nick asked, gesturing at the empty seat. He didn't want to risk Tracy coming and finding him in a close conversation with Vachon. She might start asking too many questions.Vachon looked up and shook his head, "No, not really. What's up? Tracy okay?""Yeah, she's fine. I'd just like to talk a bit if that's okay." Nick sat down.A waitress came over. Nick, feeling a bit out of sorts, ordered a bottle from the private cellars. He made small talk for a few minutes until the waitress returned with a bottle and glass. Nick poured a glass and studied the way the dim light reflected through the dark liquid.Vachon drained his own glass. Nick motioned for him to help himself to the bottle.As they sat there drinking and talking about the ladies in their lives, Tracy walked into the club. She looked around and stopped short when she saw her partner sitting at a cozy table with Vachon. She felt nervous about it and hoped Vachon was behaving himself.While she was wondering what to do, she saw something that made her catch her breath. Vachon refilled his glass from the lone bottle on the table. Nick picked up that same bottle and poured himself a glass as well. She watched in disbelief as Nick and Vachon each raised their glasses and drained them.Nick motioned to the waitress, who brought them another bottle and took away the empty one. Nick smiled up at her and then turned to Vachon offering to pour him another glass.Tracy eased forward to a point where she could hear what they were saying. The men were too occupied with their drinking and talking to sense her presence."You know, this is better than my usual, Nick," she overheard Vachon saying. "Thanks. I didn't realize LaCroix had such good cellars."Nick snorted softly. "Only the best for LaCroix, Vachon. You should know that. I must admit it's a lot better than what I've been drinking for the last few decades. I don't know what got into me to want Human." Nick sighed. "I guess it all just got to me. Dealing with Nat's protein shakes." He grinned. "Dealing with Nat. Hiding what I am from Tracy. Then having to deal with LaCroix as well." Nick shook his head.Vachon chuckled softly, "Yeah, I can imagine. And, if Tracy ever finds out about you, she'll stake us both."Tracy turned white with fury. Nick and Vachon had been lying to her all this time. She trembled with rage. Before she could stop herself she stormed up to the table and stood over them. "I hope you have both enjoyed your little joke," she hissed."Trace!" Vachon started.Nick jumped to his feet and looked at his partner. "Tracy. What are you doing here?""I came to see Vachon about something. And what do I find? Him all buddy-buddy with my partner." She looked down at the bottle then picked up Nick's glass. Before Nick could stop her she had dipped a finger into the liquid, pulled it out and studied the dark liquid as it dripped onto the table.She looked at Nick, "So, partner, when were you going to tell me?"Nick swallowed hard, "Tracy, it's not what you think.""Oh? You mean you aren't a...," she made a biting motion with her mouth.Nick looked uncomfortable and glanced over at Vachon.Vachon started to stand up. "Maybe I should leave you two alone for a bit."Tracy glared at him and snapped, "You stay right where you are. I haven't even started on you yet."Vachon looked helplessly at Nick. "But, Trace, this is between you and him. I have nothing to do with it.""Oh yes you do. You might have told me the truth. You know you can trust me. Instead the two of you have a good laugh behind my back.""We never laughed at you, Tracy," Nick said. It was a slight white lie because he and Vachon did have a chuckle over her not noticing a few weeks earlier.She pulled out a chair and dropped into it, waiting for Nick to sit back down. He slowly sank back into his chair.Nick shared a resigned look with Vachon. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.Fin 


End file.
